


Unexpected

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Plot Twist, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple visit with several twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second week of hd_and_sons at LJ.

It might not look like it at times, but James cared for his little brother, and tried his best to look after him. Of course, every time he showed any affection towards him their parents thought he had alternate motives, which he often did.  
  
While growing up James didn’t have high hopes for his brother, who never showed any special academicals skills; he wasn’t even comfortable riding a broom. But what he didn’t have in skills, he had in a great personality and a kind soul. James was not surprised to discover that Albus easily made friends in the other houses, but it still shocked him to hear that Albus was friends with a certain Slytherin, that James didn’t like for several reasons.  
  
Malfoy never attacked James personally, but his name was all that was needed for James to see red.  
  
Seven years at Hogwarts, James was finally free, and still he returned to the school several times a month. Because of his talents in Quidditch, he was asked to return to school and guide the Quidditch teams; like his father, he had inherited the passion to fly.  
  
After a long day on the field, with ungrateful Ravenclaw’s who saw fit to question his every decision, James thought it would be nice to pay his brother a visit. After asking around, he discovered that Albus was in one of the small classrooms, preparing a larger project for one of his classes.  
  
It didn’t take long before James found Albus, as well as the little snotty blond aristocrat. He still couldn’t understand how the two of them have become such good friend.  
  
Not paying attention to the room, or their project, James concentrated his annoyance on the brat.  
  
“Do you get so bad grades that a Hufflepuff needs to help you, eh Malfoy?” The blond boy stared at James before he traded a confused look with Albus. “You shouldn’t be friends with him Albus, not when he uses you like this.”  
  
“I do not use him,” the blond brat said as he stood up from the floor, facing James.  
  
“You do, admit it you prat.” James noticed that Albus, who was still sitting on the floor, was in a shock.  
  
“Take that back,” Malfoy said angrily. James smirked when he realised he had touched a sensitive spot in the perfect life of the Malfoy heir.  
  
“No,” James replied calmly with a smirk. Malfoy looked back at Albus, who was still as shocked and scared as before.  
  
Turning back to James, Malfoy asked some interesting questions. “Do you think you’re better than I am? That you’re worth more?” James’ smile grew as he nodded in reply. “I’ve got news for you James, you’re a pathetic bully.”  
  
Before James had a chance to say or do anything, Malfoy found his wand and cast magical ropes around James, which pulled him against the wall. “What are you doing you bastard?!” James shouted at Malfoy. Desperate to be released, James looked at Albus, who was sitting in the same position, doing nothing. “Albus, hex him.”  
  
“He won’t help you,” Malfoy said in a cold voice. James looked up at the Slytherin, finding the whole situation surreal. Malfoy always tried to take control over James, but he was never successful, not like this.  
  
“What are you talking about, he’s my brother, of course he’ll help me,” James said, slightly insecure when he saw just how nervous Albus was.  
  
Malfoy chuckled as he slowly walked towards James. “You think you’re invincible, don’t you?” he asked James, who was beginning to fear the situation. “You know what? I always wondered how it would feel like to kiss you.”  
  
James felt his mouth run dry when he heard Malfoy’s confession,  _was that why he never tried to fully control James?_ Not wanting to be in the position he was in, James tried to twist his way out of the bonds, but the magic was too strong.  
  
“There is no use James,” Malfoy said before he grabbed James’ head and pulled him in for a kiss. Too shocked to do anything, James stared at Malfoy with large eyes while he continued to kiss James. When he pulled away, Malfoy seemed to be rather pleased.  
  
“I wonder how the rest of you taste like.” Before James could say anything, Malfoy was down on his knees in front of him, unbuckling his trousers. “What’s the matter, aren’t you happy that I’m doing this for you?” Malfoy asked as he pushed his hand inside James’ trousers.  
  
“Happy about being raped?” James spat.  
  
“Raped? How can you be raped when you’re enjoy this?” Malfoy asked. James was angry with himself for not being able to control his desires, and his cock started to grow. The worst was when he couldn’t hold back a moan. “See,” Malfoy said with a smile. “Aren’t you enjoying this?” Malfoy asked and pulled James’ cock out. “I think you are,” he said before he licked the head of James’ cock.  
  
Unable to hold himself, James closed his eyes and released a deep moan. His breath was caught in his throat as Malfoy continued to lick and suck. James never thought the boy would have such a skilled mouth. He hated his position, but he couldn’t help enjoying what was being done to him.  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked down at Malfoy’s blond hair while he was sucking. The vision sent a heat through his body that hardened his cock even further. Looking over to his brother, he saw him massaging his cock through his trousers. The worst thing about that vision, was that it was turning him on even more.  
  
Because his brother didn’t want to help him, and he wasn’t able to fight his way out of the bonds, he closed his eyes and tried to pretend like Albus wasn’t in the room.  
  
“Potter,” Albus suddenly said loudly. Finding his behaviour strange, James opened his eyes and looked at his brother, only to realise it wasn’t his brother anymore. His thick and bushy dark hair changed into slick blond hair, his face did no longer have the familiar Potter traits, and before he knew it, Albus was Malfoy. He could see the shock on the second Malfoy’s face, which he assumed was similar to his own shocked expression.  
  
Trying to figure out the mess, James looked down at the first Malfoy as he continued to suck. Not long after the second Malfoy’s change, the first changed as well, but in reverse. His blond hair was becoming dark and messy and his thin face became broader.  
  
“A-“ he said almost like he had been hit by a bucket of cold water. “Albus?”  
  
Albus replied by growling, which sent pleasurable vibrations James’ cock that was still in Albus’ mouth.  
  
“Albus,” James tried again. This time Albus turned his head until he was staring up at his brother. The vision of Albus’ soft face with James’ own cock between those pretty lips was a lot for James to take in. The vision, combined with the disgust over the situation, made James growl in an almost animalistic way. Albus must have taken that as an invitation because he continued to suck, harder and faster than before.  
  
“Albus,” James moaned when he felt the familiar contraction in his balls. Albus didn’t care, instead he continued passionately until James came, his semen shooting into Albus’ hungry mouth.  
  
When James stopped shooting cum, Albus finally pulled away, not bothering about placing James’ used cock back in his trousers. James stared at him as he was happily smiling.  
  
Finally able to think, James recognized what kind of potions they were experimenting on, Polyjuice potion.  
  
“Didn’t you enjoy that James?” Albus asked. James felt the blush bloom on his face when he thought about what he had done to his brother, even if it was his brother who did it.  
  
“Why did you do it?” James asked.  
  
“Because I’ve always wanted to,” Albus replied. “And you should know, Scorpius does not use me; I’m the one using him.” James looked over where Malfoy was sitting, and could clearly see the shame in his eyes.  
  
“Incest is illegal,” James continued.  
  
“Not unless they find out,” Albus said with a smirk. James wasn’t sure when Albus changed, but he didn’t recognize him anymore. “Don’t be a fool James, don’t tell anyone.” James wasn’t a fool and knew this was better kept a secret, but the shame of what happened was still with him.  
  
Pulling out his wand, Albus untied James, allowing him to tuck away his cock. James stared at Albus, then at Malfoy, shocked by the difference in the boy. Malfoy was not the secure and snobby young boy he used to be, he was insecure and frightened. Albus on the other hand, has grown up quickly, and was now as determined and unafraid as James was.  
  
He wanted to say something, but had no idea what, he wasn’t even sure what to think about the situation, or about the images that were still burned in his template.  
  
Confused, he chose not to say anything, instead he turned around and quickly left the room, hoping his mind would clear up in a couple of days.


End file.
